Twilight Sparkle (Creepa-Bot Inc.)
Twilight Sparkle '''is a character in the My Little Pony: The Movie franchise. She comes in the My Little Pony: The Movie Story Pack. Background Twilight Sparkle is the central main character of My Little Pony Friendship is Magic. She is a female unicorn pony who transforms into an Alicorn and becomes a princess in Magical Mystery Cure. She is also the daughter of Twilight Velvet and Night Light, the younger sister of Shining Armor, sister-in-law to Princess Cadance, and paternal aunt to Flurry Heart. At the beginning of the series, she and Spike, her best friend and assistant, move from Canterlot to Golden Oak Library in Ponyville to study the magic of friendship, and in Twilight's Kingdom - Part 2, she gains her own castle —the Castle of Friendship —and gains the title "Princess of Friendship". Twilight Sparkle represents the element of magic. (Credit to the Friendship is Magic wiki.) Abilities *Magic *Illuminate *Target *Magic Shield *Flight *Appiration *Intelligence Panels *Dive (Sea Pony) *Harmony Locks *Cloud Kicking *Character Change (See Main Page) Quotes Entrance and Exit Animations Entrance *Twilight Sparkle jumps out of the rift and lands with her wings spread out. Then she folds them back in. About To Exit *Twilight Sparkle crouches with her wings spread out. Exit *Twilight Sparkle spreads her wings and flies into the rift. Attack Animations Normal Attack #Twilight Sparkle swings her left front hoof foward. #Twilight Sparkle swings her right hoof foward. #Twilight Sparkle charges forward with her horn. #Twilight Sparkle turns around, bucks with her hind legs, then turns back around. Ground Pound *Twilight Sparkle stomps onto the ground with her wings spread out and her eyes glowing white, making a small magenta shockwave. Idle Animations *Twilight Sparkle uses her magic to take out a quill and a scroll. She looks around, starts writing, looks around again, writes more, and then rolls up the scroll and teleports it. The quill is dropped. *Twilight Sparkle uses her magic to take out a photo of Twilight and her friends. She smiles and puts the photo away. Finishing Moves *Twilight Sparkle uses her magic to pick up the enemy and pull them apart. *Twilight Sparkle shoots a spell at the enemy. The enemy's torso inflates into a ball. The enemy floats into the air and pops. Misc. Animations Movement Standing *Twilight Sparkle stands, smiling, her head slightly bobbing (if you know what that means.) She glances left, then right. Then repeat. Standing on Edge *Twilight Sparkle leans forward, wobbling, with her wings flapping vigorously and a look of fear on her face. Tip-Toeing *Twilight Sparkle crouches and slowly walks. Walking *Twilight Sparkle walks at a normal speed. Wading Through Water *Twilight Sparkle wades through the water looking down. Pushing Objects on Slide Puzzles *Same as Rotating Switches. Running *Twilight Sparkle trots. Sprinting *Twilight Sparkle gallops. Walking on Balance Beam *Twilight Sparkle slowly walks along the beam with her wings spread out. Jumping *Twilight Sparkle leaps into the air with her front legs tucked in, her hind legs dangling, and her wings spread out. Her front is tilted upwards. Falling Short Height *Twilight Sparkle falls with her front legs out, her hind legs partially tucked in, and her wings still tucked in. Her front is tilted downwards and her hair and tail sway upwards. Falling Tall Height * Twilight Sparkle falls with her body tilted downwards. She is flailing her hooves with a scared look on her face and her wings dangling upwards, her hair and tail doing the same. Landing Short Height *Twilight Sparkle lands on her front hooves on the ground, her back hooves landing quickly after. Her wings flap once, then tuck in. Landing Tall Height *Twilight Sparkle lands on all four of her hooves and stumbles. She shakes her head and tucks her wings in. Grabbing Onto Ledge *Twilight Sparkle grabs onto the ledge with her front hooves with a grunt. Her left hoof slips off. Her wings flap vigorously and she puts her hoof back onto the ledge. Hanging Onto Ledge *Twilight Sparkle hangs onto the ledge with her front hooves. Her wings will occasionally flutter. Moving Left or Right on Ledge *Twilight Sparkle turns her head left or right and jumps a little to the left or right. Her wings flutter when jumping. Climbing '''Up *Twilight Sparkle looks up and climbs up with her hooves. Down *Twilight Sparkle turns her head right and looks down as she climbs down with her hooves. Left *Twilight Sparkle turns her head left and looks left as she climbs left with her hooves. Right *Twilight Sparkle turns her head right and looks right as she climbs right. Flying Through Rift *Twilight Sparkle spreads her wings as her front and back legs dangle behind her. Flying: Idle *Twilight Sparkle flaps her wings with her front hooves tucked in and her hind legs dangling beneath her. Flying: Moving *Twilight Sparkle spreads her wings and flaps them as she flies with her front hooves facing out ahead of Twilight and her hind legs dangling behind her. Flying: Rising *Twilight Sparkle looks up with her front hooves tucked in and her hind legs dangling beneath her as she rises. Flying: Descending *Twilight Sparkle looks down with her front hooves tucked in and her hind legs dangling beneath her as she descends. Flying Trail *Twilight Sparkle's trail when flying is a stream of purple sparkles. Flying: Melee #Twilight Sparkle punches with her left front hoof. #Twilight Sparkle punches with her right front hoof. #Twilight Sparkle does a corkscrew dash. #Twilight Sparkle turns around and bucks, then turns back around. Flying: Aiming *Twilight Sparkle aims her horn with her wings flapping, her front hooves tucked in, and her hind legs dangling beneath her. Flying: Firing *Twilight Sparkle fires and jolts a little. Falling (in areas like the beginning of "The Final Showdown" in the Story Mode *Twilight Sparkle looks down with all her legs spread out and her wings spread out too. Hacking (trust me, it can happen.): Idle *Twilight Sparkle leans left and right. Hacking: Moving *Twilight Sparkle hops. Hacking: Stomping *Twilight Sparkle jumps up and stomps her hooves into the floor. Hacking: "Hacking" Switches *Twilight Sparkle lightly stomps on the switch. Activating Switches Buttons *Twilight Sparkle presses the button with her hoof. Levers *Twilight Sparkle's horn glows with magic and the lever is pulled. Rotating Switches *Twilight Sparkle puts her front hooves on the switch and moves forward on her hind legs. Valve Switches *Twilight Sparkle's horn glows and she tilts her head from the left to the right. Aiming and Projectiles Aiming *Twilight Sparkle bends down her front hooves and aims her horn. Firing *Twilight Sparkle jolts back a small bit. Projectile *The projectiles look like Gandalf's projectiles, but purple. They also leave a trail of sparkles. Using Abilities Can't Use Something *Twilight Sparkle turns to the camera and tilts her head with a confused look, then closes her eyes and shakes her head. Magic *Twilight Sparkle raises her head a little and her horn glows with magic. Her magic is a bright magenta with pink sparkles. Magic Shield *Twilight Sparkle crouches a little as her horn glows with magic. Her shield is also a bright magenta with pink sparkles. Illumination *Twilight Sparkle raises her head and her horn glows a bright white. Appiration *Twilight Sparkle's horn glows with magic and she teleports in a cartoony flash of bright magenta. She reappears the same way. Intelligence Panels *Twilight Sparkle's horn glows with magic and she takes out a brown book. Harmony Locks *Twilight Sparkle smiles and her eyes glowing white as she rises into the air in a standing stance with her front and back legs spread out. The Elements of Harmony hover out from berhind Twilight and move into a circle formation. When activating a part of the Lock, the Elements will shoot rainbow beams at the part that the player is unlocking. Dive Idle on Surface *Twilight Sparkle pushes against the water with her front hooves. Swimming on the Surface *Twilight Sparkle pushes herself forward with her front hooves and back hooves. Diving Underwater *Twilight Sparkle's hind legs burst into a cloud of yellow sparkles, then turn into a fish tail Swimming Underwater *Twilight Sparkle pushes herself toward with her fish tail. Idle On Bottom *Twilight Sparkle floats, looking left, then right, then straight. Her mane is floating as well. Her tail will occasionally swish (if you know what that means.) Walking on the Bottom *Twilight Sparkle drifts toward with her tail. Combat (For hitting and ground pound animations, see Attack Animations.) Idle Fighting Stance *Twilight Sparkle leans back with her left front hoof raised, her wings spread out, and an angry look on her face. Grabbing Onto Ground (where you have to rapidly press action) *Twilight Sparkle hangs onto the ground with her front hooves. Her hind legs and wings dangle behind her. Stunned 1 *Twilight Sparkle hovers in the air, curled up in a ball, and sometimes trying to uncurl, only to groan and curl back up. Freeing From Stunned 1 *Twilight Sparkle falls onto the ground, uncurls, and gets back up. Stunned 2 *Twilight Sparkle's legs are packed together and her wings are stuck to her body. She wiggles and struggles. Grabbed By Cyberman *Twilight Sparkle is grabbed by the neck and she flaps her wings vigorously with a look of terror on her face. Sleeping (Purple Poppies) *Twilight Sparkle sits as her head droops down with her eyes closed. Electrocuted *Twilight Sparkle jolts with all her limbs sticking straight outwards as she is electrocuted with a look of pain on her face. Afraid: Idle *Twilight Sparkle stands and shakes, looking left and right quickly with a look of fear on her face. Afraid: Running *Twilight Sparkle gallops with her mouth open in fear as she yells. Taking Damage *Twilight Sparkle stumbles backwards with her eyes closed and her wings out slightly. Hit by Laser or Sonar *Same as Elemental: Shooting Beam. Sinking *Twilight Sparkle raises her front legs up as she sinks with a look of terror on her face. Riding Vehicles Wheeled/Flying/Underwater Vehicle/Mech *Twilight Sparkle sits down with her front hooves tucked in between her hind legs and her wings tucked in. Riding on Back of Vehicle like Sentry Gun or Other *Twilight Sparkle is in a standing position. She has her front hooves on top of whatever she’s riding, with her wings tucked in. Riding Brutal Bloom (Swooping Evil Rebuild 2) *Twilight Sparkle’s hind legs and tail are outside. The rest of her is inside the Brutal Bloom. Her hind legs are wiggling in panic. Picking Up Objects like Companion Cube or other *Same as Picking Up Maze Pieces. Can also run, however, like Chell. Using Keystones Chroma: When Colored *Twilight Sparkle's body, mane, and tail are colored, excluding the cutie mark and eyes. Elemental: Shooting Beam *Twilight Sparkle aims her horn forward and shakes a little. Scale: Picking Up Maze Pieces *Twilight Sparkle's horn glows and the Maze Piece is lifted into the air with a magenta magic aura. Scale: Throwing Maze Pieces *Twilight Sparkle moves her head down slightly, then up, throwing the Maze Piece. Scale: Standing Under Maze Piece On Tracks *Twilight Sparkle puts her right hoof above her head to push up the Maze Piece. Scale: Moving Under Maze Piece On Tracks *Twilight Sparkle walks, keeping her hoof above her head. Locate: Opening Rift *Twilight Sparkle spreads her wings, crouches a little, closes her eyes, and aims her horn up at the sky. Her horn glows with a magenta aura. Other Building *Same as Magic. Character Tag All sides are lavander. The front has Twilight Sparkle's cutie mark. Voice Actor Either Tara Strong or Emogak (look up Doctor Sombrero on YouTube, she voices Twilight Sparkle.) Category:My Little Pony Category:Characters Category:Customs by Creepa-Bot Inc. Category:Custom characters by Creepa-Bot Inc. Category:Story Pack Characters Category:My Little Pony Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:TV Show Characters Category:Magic Category:Magic Shield Category:Illumination Category:Flight Category:Character Changing Category:Target Category:Cloud Kicking Category:Harmony Locks Category:Dive Category:Intelligence Access Category:Apparate Access